What Would Happen
by KillerBunnies
Summary: What would happen if hiei was a girl and pregnant? And Kurama was the father? And nobody even told yusuke and kuwabara about hiei even being a girl?and they had to go to a "Human" school to catch the rouge demon headmistress?Find out right here right now!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning and heard the even breathing of my fox and birds annoyingly chirping out side our window and probably sitting on my tree. I role onto my side and let a small smile slip onto my lips as i look at my mate's sleeping face. "_I wonder what he'll do when he finds out,_" I think to my self. I silently slip out of bed and go take a shower.

After about forty minutes I get out of the shower and dress in my usal black outfit, kurama has made a comment to me once i needed more varity in my wardrobe, and follow my nose to the kitchen were my wonderful mate is standing by the stover finishing our breakfast.

"Good morning hiei," He says setting a plate infront of me.

I nod and give him a small smile and start to eat my breakfast wishing he'd eat faster so i could tell him already.

Finnally he finishes and puts his plate in the sink to do later. I silently walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his chest. "_Damn fox is to tall i barely reach his shoulder_" I think to myself.

He smiles down at me and says, "What was that for? You've been acting a bit strange since yesterday your scent has changed a little also."

I smirk slightly and say, "Kurama I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to faint, Ok?" He nods looking confused. "Well...Fox... How would you like to be a father?" I ask him.

"I would like to be I suppose. Why do you ask?" he asks me.

"Well fox cause I went to yukina yesterday 'cause i wasn't feeling to well and she told me I was pregnant." I tell him, At this point i'm no longer holding him, He looks at me with a blanck face then blinks and says "Oh." He then passes out on the kitchen floor. I burst out laughing at him and grab a damp towel and put it on his head.

Ten minutes after Kurama passes out

I wake up and blink wondering why I'm on the kitchen floor then I remeber that hiei told me she's pregnant. I sit up and look around for her I see her sitting on the window seat looking out the window into the backyard.

"Geez Fox, I knew you'd do something but I didn't think you'd faint like some girly girl who just saw a spider." She laughs at me then looks at me.

"Is it true? your not just messing with me?" I asks her. She nods her head telling me she's not kidding. I smile and stand up and walk over to her and pick her up off the window seat and spin her around then set her on her feet and kiss her. "We're having a baby!" I exclaim she gives me one of her rare bright smiles and nods.

"Yes we are." Hiei says to me still smiling and hugging me.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Okay quick question? is anyone even reading this? If so please review. It helps build my self esteem and makes me update way faster. Anyways heres the second chapter! Sorry it took me sooo long to update. Writers block kicks my butt big time.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho if i did I'd be rich and somehow I would make Hiei and Kurama actually be together as a couple. and Kuwabara would get hurt way more often than he already does.

Hiei and I wake up to the sound of banging at the door. After ten minutes of both of us trying to ignore it I get up and go to see whose there, Hiei following slowly behind me, I reach the door and see that it's Yusuke and Kuwabara. I open the door and simply look at them waiting for them to explain why they are here at three O'clock in the morning. Hiei stands behind me peeking around my arm trying to glare at Kuwabara but I keep trying to move her behind me. She growls at me and mutters something about foxes and their damn protective instinct. I laugh almost silently at her and move my arm out of her way and put a hand on her shoulder instead.

"Well? What the hell do you want?" Hiei asks angerly and silently yawns after that.

"Oh hey Hiei I thought you were with Mukuro still." Kuwabara says.

"Hiei got back a couple of days ago. We would have come to see you, but something important came up."

"Oh ok. As long as the shrimps back I guess," Kuwabara said, " Anyways Koenma needs us."

"Yeah Binky-breath had Botan drag us out of bed... They didn't know were your new house was though, Kurama, so he made us come get you." said Yusuke yawning at the same time.

"I see. Well I don't think Hiei and I will be able to attend this time." I said, "please do tell ko..."

Before I even finished Hiei had already gone and gotten dressed and was walking out the door. "Well are you coming Kurama or not?" She asks. I nod and go and quickly get dressed.

~~About five or six minutes later~~

As we step out the portal I step a couple of steps closer to Kurama to aviod being hit by one of the many orges rushing about.

"There you guys are! Koenma's been screaming his head off for you" Botan says while rushing towards us, "come on. come on." she grabs Yusuke's wrist and starts to drag him towards Koenma's office while the rest of us follow more slowly behind them.

"Now then I have a mission for you four. It will take a while to complete so your clothes have already been all packed up and sent there." Koenma said past his binkey. " Lately we have noticed some demon activity in a very weird place."

"And were would this place happen to be?" Kurama asked not to politly.

"America. The demon energy is located mainly around a school. A boarding scool that is. Now normally we wouldn't think much of it, but we recently found out that the headmaster dissapeared mysteriously and was replaced just as mysteriously. We believe that the new headmistress is a demon who some how escaped for the reikia prison a few years wasn't that powerful so we didn't worry much about it." Koenma said sounding completely bored and tired.

"Basically we wont you to go there and investigate it. find out how many demons are actually there possibly have them turn onto our side and possibly take down the headmistress. We're not sure what her plan is yet." Botan says cheerfully despite the early hours of the morning.

"Now then we've gotten a dorm room for you four so you don't have to be careful about what you say around the people you might have gotten paired with. There's only three rooms so Kurama and Hiei will have to share." Koenma said while dig around on his desk for something. "There the are... Here are your uniforms. And no it's not an option on wearing them or not." He looks at Yusuke than me seeing if we were going to argue with him. I simply roll my eyes and take the pack kurama hands me.

"Alright if you would just step through this portal you'll be transported to te grounds. It's about oh seven in the morning there so just go sign in and find your classes. Have fun!" Botan quickly explains then shoves us through the portal.

~~~~~~` PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the last also. 


End file.
